With the rapid development in communications technology, mobile devices have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability and the growing number of applications available on mobile devices. Today, individuals can perform a wide range of functions such as playing music, viewing photos, etc. via mobile devices. There is an ever-increasing desire to increase the functionality and efficiency of mobile devices.